freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Aura D. John
Explain to me again while i shouldn't beat you senseless. Yea that's what i thought. Introduction John is the furture cook of the Fire Pirates. Before joining the Fire Pirates John went island to island in search for his younger sister (Aura D. Soura) Also known as Starfire. As well as their father Aura C. Frank, In hopes to kill him. Though John battled Frank once and lost his dream is to see Frank die by his hands or someone elses. John also happens to enjoy cooking when not busy trying to find Starfire or Frank and will at times ask to cook for people just because. Appearance John's clothes are mostly black pants/shirts. The only time he changes colors is if he's on a summer island then it's blue pants/shirts. Personality John sees the WG as a bunch of lying idiots that need to be taught a lesson. Normal people he will not brother unless they call his sister her Epithet name which then he will scare them by telling them to shut their mouths. He thinks the WG can go to hell for all he cares and is not above letting a marine get off easy. Like his sister Starfire He will destroy a marine ship if he sees one. Relationships Crew Family Aura D. Soura is his younger sister that he thought was dead until he saw her wanted poster. That day he partyed until he dropped. Aura D. Frank is his father that wishes to kill. The only man he hates more then the WG. No mother that he knows of. A unknown aunt that taught him to fight and to survive. She also taught him how to cook as well. Allies/ Friends Enemies His father and the WG itself. He wishs to see the end of them. Other John sees Dragon as a Hero. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship John had read about some swordsmenship, However he feels better fighting other ways. Marksmanship John has a gun that he will only use against his father Aura C. Frank. He sees no reason to raise it against anyone other then him. He has of yet been able to hit him using it. He has another gun he uses to fight others with. It is silver with a brozen holder. Hand to Hand Combat While John was living with his aunt. She taught him different kinds of martial Arts. She told him one day he would have to fight. That is why while he lived with her she trained him to be able to fight for what ever he believed in. And so maybe one day he could do what she couldn't. Physical Strength John was able to punch a hole in a wall when he was 10/11 he ran away to keep from getting caught. When John was 13 he picked up somewhat big bouldes and tried to throw them at passing marine ships (Note John never got close to hitting any). John when not learning to cook different foods trained to get stronger in order to "kill" someone. Agility John is good at Running and dodging. He can't run to seem like he disappears but is able to use a form of Geppo. Endurance John can endura lots of pain. The reason is John has forced himself to be able to endura it saying. My Sister has been through far worst. If i can't handle this what will she think of me. 9 times out of 10 he has to be knocked out from killing himself. When that happens the person is far away when he wakes due to the fact he will be very angry. Weapons John has a steel staff that he carries on his back. He fights with it more then any other weapon. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation John's Aunt tried to train him to use Kenbunshoku Haki. She taught him all she knew which wasn't allot. At times he could sense the next attack. After John turned 12 he was at times able to see her next move. He as of yet been able to master it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Unlike with the Kenbunshoku Haki. His Aunt knew very little of Busoshoku. However she did know enough to tell him to think of it as a amour made out of his will power. John has been able to use it a few times but hasn't mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King It is unknown if John was born with Haoshoku Haki. First aid.Edit John's aunt taught John as much as she could about injures and sickness. Remember it all was hard though he does know what types of food will help with types of sickness. He's not as good when it comes to injures. He can patch himself up when he needs to. History Sometime when John was a baby his mother gave him to his aunt to be protected. The only thing his mother told her sister was to keep John away from his father as long as she could. A few days later his mother went on the run and his aunt went back to the island in north blue she lived on. She decide that he would keep the name his mother gave him and one day he would learn of his father and the WG. When John was 5 his aunt started to train him to become stronger. At first he didn't understand why she was teaching him how to fight but when his Aunt told him more about his father. John became pissed that his own dad gave up a sister he didn't even know about to the WG.He wanted to learn everything he could from her and his aunt was happy to teach him all that she knew. John not only learned how to fight but also how to cook. His aunt told him that it didn't matter if one was a male or female. His future friends would need food that kept them healthy but also tasted good. John was glad that he could learn more from his aunt. Moving to a new island When John was 10 his aunt decide it was time to move. Even though the island they lived on was one of the least the WG came to there still was a threat that they sometimes showed up. Both him and his aunt packed only the things they want/needed. Everything else was left behind. John and his aunt got on a ship that was a pirate ship owned by his aunts friends. The captain became like a father figure to John and soon the Captain could see John learning new things from the cook of the crew. Since they was traveling to a different sea they had to be careful. A few days later John was seen spearing with another crew member. While they were fighting the crew member told John what he was doing wrong and how to correct it. After that John could be seen while cleaning the deck working on the moves that needed work. After a few months the pirate crew had arrived on the island that John and his aunt would live on. When the farewell party was over John and his aunt fixed up the house that was in the forest before taking all that they have into the house. It seemed like a new start. On a small island in west blue. They spent many happy days together. Learning different things keep John busy and away from the WG eyes. The worlds uglyness. Three years pass and John has turned into a handsome teen. Though he doesn't really think of himself as hot his aunts always tells him he'd might get a girl with his looks. And if he did he better treat her right. Or there will be hell to pay. John always gets a little nervous when that happens. However one day while John was out marines came to his house. When John showed up He watched as his aunt was killed while the marines laughed. Though John wanted to get payback he did nothing as the house was burnt to the ground. John bit his lip as he watched the marines leave. After they left he went and found anything he could. However the only things he found was two bags filled with his stuff a note and his steel staff. The note has on it." I'm sorry to leave you alone John. Do not attack in angry. If you do they will win. Love your crazy Aunt" John cries as he takes his things knowing his aunt is right. However he knows at the moment he needs to train more. He then hides deeper in the woods training. Aura D. Soura? When John was 17 he found a wanted poster of a girl named Aura D. Soura. He then remembered hearing his aunt saying something about him having a younger sister, However she was unsure what had happened to the girl. After acting like a total fool John went and party until he dropped. The next few days after he party he really took a look at the poster and noticed she had wings. He then started to read the newspapers that had Demon girl Starfire in it and put two and two together. He realized that Soura changed her name to Starfire becuase of hating the name. John had found another reason to kill their father. However he figured Star would want to also be the one that ended the mans life. He then sighed now knowing why he pushed himself. He always had a feeling he had a family member that went through hell. However he didn't know he was right on the money. Leaving to head to the grand line. John hitched hick a ride on a pirates ship when he was 19. When the pirate captain found him. John was told if he could beat 4 out of 7 men he would not be feed to the sea king. After beating 3 of the men none stop the captain was going to call it quits until John looked the captain dead in the eye and said. Bring on the last guy. If I can't stand to get my hind kicked by a few people. Then there is no way I want to show my face to my sis. The captain sighed and decide to fight John. Though John fought his hardest he lost and was sent to the infirmary. A few days later John woke up and seen the Captian sitting next to his bed, When he asked the captain why the captian laughed and said. We've meet your sister kid. Those eyes that face kid your sister is a hell of a fighter just like you. So kid where you heading? The captain asked grinning. John blinked before saying the grandline. The captin grinned before standing up. Kid that place maybe a pirates grave yard. However you just need to remember even in hell dreams can still come true. Only if you believe though. After that the captain left leaving John to his thoughts. Soon John was seen helping around the ship and being taught other ways to cook/fight. Soon John felt like being there was a sign. After a few months the pirates finally reached a island on the grand line. After John was giving a map and a log posed he bid the kind pirates farewell. The Captain looked at his crew and stated for John to hear. There is a kid that will fight hell just to find his family. You men need to remember that even though we are pirates we still call each other family. We will never leave nor back down from a fight. The crew cheered as they sailed away. John could only grin as he waved the pirates goodbye. Next step? Searching for Starfire! It had been 3 months since John had first got to the grandline. Though it was not easy John was getting no where when it came to getting info on Starfire. He got a few leads but each one leading to a dead end. However John was not giving up. Sitting in a cafe drinking a cola he listens as different people talk about random stuff. While he ignores most of it two men by the window catch his interest. Though he keeps from letting it show. As he sits there he listens to them talk about a few things the Revolutionarys have been doing. Also about a girl that seems to scare most people she meets. He then somewhat looks over at the two males. You know she may look at you and make you want to run for your life. However she's got more guts then a stuffed sea king. One says. The other rolls his eyes before taking a drink. That Starfire even though most call her demon she still human any way you look at it. The other says. True though she still scary. The first one says getting the second to laugh at him. You would be too if you been through what she has. The other one states calming down. I guess did you hear how she destoryed a marine ship with no trouble. John stops there and smiles knowing that his sister was as safe as she could be. After paying for his order he also paid for the meal the two men order before heading to the beach. Even though he wants to meet her. John then gets to the beach and gets on his small ship. He then looks at the sky. When it's time to meet little sis I hope i can show you how much i care. After that John gets his log pose out and sees it's pointing to the next island. Starford island was his next step and hopefully where a man would die. A battle of family? A dream crushed! Character Design Needed a cook for The Fire Pirates also wanted to have another person that wanted to kill Aura C. Frank Major Battles John vs Frank (Lost and was told to try again once he became a man) Quotes Screw you I will never become anything like you. If i every start to become anything like you i will cut myself and hope to the gods i die a slow and painful death. (to Aura C. Frank after losing the fight) The only Demons i see are you. Don't go saying shit when you have no idea what your talking about. What i have is not a dream but a goal in mind, If you get in my way i will not show mercy. Trivia John hate for he's father is just like Starfire. They both hate the man more then anything else Related Articles Starfire External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One Piece world Category:Character Category:Caring16